The Twisted Misadventures of Higurashi Kagome
by Nami
Summary: Higurashi Kagome is a girl whose soul has been through more than any other normal fifteen year old girl's. But just when it's almost over, it starts again. (AU, OOC)
1. Chapter 1

The Twisted Misadventures of Higurashi Kagome  
  
An Inu Yasha story by Nami  
  
All IY characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Higurashi Kagome pulled herself out of the well and looked around, confused and slightly disconcerted.  
  
The trees of the strange forest she had emerged in loomed over her as she made her way through them.  
  
"Mama!" She didn't think that she would get a response from her mother, but she continued to try. "Mama! Souta! Grandpa! Buyo?" She frowned and stopped, looking around. This all felt familiar somehow. She squatted down in the fresh grass and thought on the situation.  
  
Flash!  
  
"Inu...Ya...sha?"  
  
"Kagome-sama,"  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Kagome~e!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kaede... Kikyou... Miroku... Sango... Shippou... Inu Yasha.  
  
Flash!  
  
Kagome blinked and her blue-grey eyes flashed. Inu Yasha! She leapt to her feet and ran towards the Go Shinboku.  
  
"Inu Ya--!" she froze at the edge of the small clearing that surrounded the God Tree. The demon pinned to the tree was not the red clad Inu Yasha. Eh? She walked forward cautiously and climbed onto the root. Who..?  
  
She reeled back and fell off the root when she realized whom it was. Se--Sesshou Maru!  
  
"Hold!" she whirled at the voice and nearly cried in relief. There, just beyond the first row of vegetation, stood the village's hunters.  
  
"Yokatta!" She cried and jumped to her feet. She ran full tilt for the nearest hunter but froze when she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Ah..." she whispered, reaching with one hand to her stomach. It came away red. She looked over her shoulder to see the still-quivering shaft on the ground behind her. "You shot me..."  
  
Kagome woke with a groan and looked around. Her side was bandaged and she was dressed in a rough cotton yukatta.  
  
"Are you awake?" she turned at the voice and saw a young man sitting near the door, watching her.  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome." She winced as she sat up. "Could I have some water, please?"  
  
"Ah, you're awake." She turned at the new voice. A young woman with long black hair and chocolate-brown eyes entered and moved to Kagome's side. "I hope my brother wasn't too rude to you. He takes his job a little too seriously sometimes. Here, drink." Kagome took the bamboo water carrier and drank gratefully.  
  
"Thank you." She said with a sigh. "Please excuse my rudeness, but, who are you?" The girl smiled warmly.  
  
"Not at all." She smiled. "My name is Kaho and this is my brother, Touji."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Kagome said, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry, but do you happen to have anything for pain? My head is killing me..."  
  
"Oh, of course! Aunt Kaede sent me to check on your bandages. Touji, would you please go?" Touji sat stubbornly for a moment before rising.  
  
"I'm going to check on the enchantment." He said finally, rising to leave. After he was gone, Kaho returned her attention to Kagome.  
  
"Sorry about him." She said with a smile. "Like I said, my idiot brother can be too serious at times."  
  
"It's alright." Kagome smiled, then gasped as the cool air hit the wound in her side. "Did you say Aunt Kaede? As in Kikyou's sister?"  
  
"Yes." Kaho looked surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"That's a very long story, Kaho-san. May I see Kaede-sama?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that won't be a problem." Kaho looked at her strangely, then smiled. She tied off the fresh bandage and handed Kagome a steaming cup of herbal tea. "I'll go get Auntie. You drink that. It should help with the pain."  
  
"Thank you, Kaho-san." Kagome leaned against the wall behind her. What's going on?  
  
Kaede and Touji followed Kaho back to the small hut where Kagome was being kept. They passed the guard posted outside and filed in silently. Kagome was sitting against the wall, eyes closed. When she heard the trio enter, her eyes snapped open and she glared at them angrily.  
  
"What's the big idea?" she growled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Touji stepped forward and Kagome focused her glare on him.  
  
"The guards, you moron." She snapped. "Am I a prisoner then?"  
  
"You were in the Forbidden Forest." Touji said matter-of-factly. "And you attacked our hunters. You could be dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous?" Kagome climbed to her feet, using the wall as support. "Dangerous?! Do you know who I am?!" Touji remained silent.  
  
"Oneesama?" Kaede stepped forward. Touji and Kaho froze in shock. "Kikyou-neesama?"  
  
"In a sense." Kagome said, voice clipped. "I suppose you might say I'm her replacement. But there's a more immediate danger. Kaede-sama, there was a centipede demon chasing me when I entered the woods. Did your hunters see her?"  
  
"The hunters didn't mention anything about--"  
  
"Kyaaa!" the scream from outside was followed by a series of loud crashes and screams.  
  
"Dammit." Kagome growled and rushed towards the door. Touji moved to stop her, grabbing her arm roughly. "Let me go, jackass!" Kagome cried. "I'm the only one who can get rid of that thing!" Touji looked hesitant, but let Kagome's arm go. She rushed outside and had to duck in order to avoid the mangled horse corpse that fell almost on top of her.  
  
"Kagome-san!" Kaho rushed outside and to Kagome's side. "You're injured. You should be resting, not--"  
  
"Kaede-sama!" Kagome cried over her shoulder. "There's an order that these events have to follow. I'm going to lead that mononoke back to the well in the forest. You, Touji, and the hunters follow me. But don't attack until we have entered the woods. You know when the time is right." Kagome took off at a full run before anyone could move to stop her.  
  
I honestly don't know how this will work. Sesshou Maru could kill me or he may help me. And I still haven't figured anything out about those two people... But for better or worse, I have to follow through with this now!  
  
Kagome dove as she reached the clearing, barely avoiding the mononoke's attack. I wish I had thought to bring a bow... Kagome thought miserably.  
  
"Really, Kikyou, is that all you can do?" The smooth, calm voice came from the direction of the tree.  
  
"You--You're awake!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Why don't you simply destroy that peon, Kikyou?" Kagome stood up and, biting her lip, looked around nervously.  
  
"Look, Sesshou Maru," she said, stepping forward, "I need to tell you some things. First of all," she stepped onto the root, "I'm not Kikyou. Not really, anyway. My name is Kagome." She stopped in front of him. "And I need you to explain some things to me."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because in payment, I'll--" Kagome broke off as the branches above them crashed downwards, raining twigs and leaves on their heads. "Shit." Kagome muttered as the hands gripped her back. She grabbed the vine wrapped around Sesshou Maru's chest as the hands pulled her backward.  
  
"Kagome-san!" Kaho's voice rang through the clearing. Kagome swung around, her fingers splayed. A flash of light emanated from her palm as she screamed at the mononoke to release her. She fell to the ground and immediately set to work gathering the dismembered arms together. She tossed them in different directions, praying that they went far enough that the mononoke wouldn't be able to regenerate.  
  
"Sesshou Maru!" Kagome turned back to the pinned demon and ran up the root. "If you'll help me, I'll free you from this enchantment." Kagome ignored the cries of dismay from behind her and stared into the dog demon's eyes intensely. "Will you help?" Sesshou Maru hesitated, then nodded once.  
  
Kagome set her face and grasped the arrow. Let this work. She prayed and gave a decisive tug. "Live again, Sesshou Maru!" she cried. The arrow came free easily and dissolved in Kagome's fist. Sesshou Maru leapt away deftly, slicing the centipede mononoke from head to tail.  
  
He turned to Kagome, who still stood on the root, hands clasped at her throat. He'll kill me now... she thought, eyes clenching shut.  
  
They flew open however, when she felt a set of rough lips crush hers in an aggressive, bruising kiss. Sesshou Maru's left hand wrapped around her, crushing her against him almost desperately. She struggled against him, but she was still a mortal and he was a full blood demon and his strength was 100 fold what hers was. Kagome finally succeeded in breaking away just in time to here a bowstring pulled taut.  
  
"No!" Kagome grabbed Sesshou Maru's kimono and swung him around. She turned and glared furiously at the group of villagers. Kaho had cocked the arrow and was aiming it at Sesshou Maru's chest. "Kaho-san! Lower your arrow." She jumped down from the root and strode forward, anger burning in her chest.  
  
"Who are you to do this?" Touji demanded angrily, shoving his sister away roughly. "What gives you the right--?!"  
  
"What gives you the right to keep me as a prisoner?! You all want proof that I'm who I say I am, right?" She looked from one face to the next and found that they all did. "Why can't the powers I showed you be enough?" she growled. Nobody responded. "Fine! Sesshou Maru, I'll need your claws." She didn't really know why she trusted the dog demon all of a sudden except that something was whispering in her heart telling her not to judge him too harshly or too quickly.  
  
Sesshou Maru was at her side in a moment and Kagome pulled the belt of her yukatta loose, holding the robe closed with her right arm as she slipped her left arm out of the sleeve.  
  
"Kagome-san!" Kaho cried, scandalized.  
  
"Relax." Kagome said, not looking up as she checked her bandage quickly. The wound in her right side had reopened and blood soaked the bandage. Kagome sighed and looked up at Sesshou Maru.  
  
"Hopefully, this won't kill me." She whispered, and then raised her voice. "You need to reach in here." She pointed at her left side, just below her ribs. And, Sesshou Maru, don't use your Poison Talons." Sesshou Maru smiled.  
  
"Now why would I do that, Kagome-chan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome snorted.  
  
"There should be a round, smooth stone near the skin." Sesshou Maru nodded and stabbed his claws into her side swiftly. Kagome gasped and braced herself on Sesshou Maru's arm. If you deceive me in this, demon, I'll send you through every hell on earth before I kill you. Kagome swore mentally. Sesshou Maru's hand emerged an instant later, carrying the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Sh-Shikon no... Ta...ma..." Kagome managed to grab it from Sesshou Maru as the pain and loss of blood caught up with her and she blacked out.  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of excited, low voices near her head. She looked up, blinking, and realized that the Shikon no Tama, still coated in her own blood, was grasped in her fist.  
  
"Finally awake, Kagome-sama?" she turned at Kaho's voice. "Water?" Kagome managed to nod weakly and struggled to sit up. Sesshou Maru was at her side in an instant. He helped her sit up and sip at the water until she refused to take anymore.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome looked down at the Shikon no Tama. When she looked up again, Kaho had tears standing in her eyes.  
  
"Great-grandmother." The young woman whispered tearfully. Kagome nearly choked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou." Sesshou Maru explained softly. "Kaho and Touji are Kikyou's great-grandchildren."  
  
"Kikyou's... great-grandchildren?" Kagome placed her hand to her head. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" she moaned.  
  
An hour later, a pensive Kagome had the whole story. Kikyou had, in this reality, been forced to miss that fateful rendezvous with Inu Yasha that had shaped everyone's destiny. Kaede had, apparently, done most of the nursing of Onigumo and had asked for Kikyou's help finding her missing patient on the day when Naraku would have enacted his plan. As a result, Kikyou and Inu Yasha had been married and Kikyou had given birth to twins.  
  
Sesshou Maru had been sealed at the Go Shinboku on the day of the twins' birth so that he wouldn't interfere with destiny. He had, apparently, been in love with Kikyou and wanted to protect her at all costs. But Kikyou had foreseen that she would die before the twins were five years old and had pinned her protector to the tree with an enchanted arrow. Sesshou Maru hated her for it. It had been fifty years since then and the siblings in front of Kagome were the grandchildren of Kikyou and Inu Yasha's children.  
  
"So," Kagome said slowly, "the reason you kissed me like that was because you had been in love with Kikyou?" she looked at Sesshou Maru, frowning slightly. Sesshou Maru gazed at her impassively.  
  
"For the most part, yes. But also because you are not Kikyou. Only her reincarnation." Kagome shook her head, confused.  
  
"And you," she looked at Touji, "are the village headmaster." He nodded once. "And you're the protectress." She pointed at Kaho.  
  
"Yes." Kaho said softly. "Inu Yasha gave those commissions to our ancestors before he left."  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome said a little sadly. "Your patriarch."  
  
"No." Touji growled. "He left immediately after Kikyou's death. He didn't care about our line at all."  
  
"Don't say that." Kagome said absently. "Inu Yasha just has a lot of trouble expressing his emotions."  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshou Maru looked at her, concerned. Kagome waved off his worry.  
  
"We need to be worrying about Naraku... Onigumo. I think that he'll try to come after the Shikon no Tama." She looked up at Kaede and Sesshou Maru. "There are two... allies we'll need if this is going to work. Things will be more concentrated here since I still have the whole Shikon no Tama. I don't want to place the villagers in danger, but I also don't want to destroy the jewel." Kagome frowned in concentration, her eyes unfocused slightly.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshou Maru said, "You're babbling."  
  
"Oh! Yes. I need two people to come here, at least. There's a woman demon hunter named Sango. She lives at a fortress in the mountains."  
  
"I know the place." Sesshou Maru said darkly. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I thought you might. I need her. And possibly her father and brother, if they can come. And I need a monk named Miroku. He's hunting Naraku and travels around quite a bit. He's not that old. No more than twenty-five and he's quite a womanizer..."  
  
"I've heard of him!" Kaho cried, snapping her fingers. "Though I don't know where he is now. Last I heard of him, he was wandering around in the country near here."  
  
"Well, it's a start, anyhow." Kagome yawned.  
  
"You should rest." Sesshou Maru said forcibly. "We'll gather these mortals later."  
  
"Will you stay?" Kagome asked him blearily as sleep crept over her.  
  
"I have to go check on my father's lands, but I'll return directly." Kagome nodded weakly as Sesshou Maru lowered her back into bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rose to leave, but Kagome had grabbed his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Sessh." She said, smiling softly. "I think I misjudged you before..."  
  
"Good night, Kagome-chan."  
  
" `Night." Kagome was asleep before Sesshou Maru left the hut.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
In Sesshou Maru's absence, Kagome tries to rally the village without Touji's assistance and Inu Yasha makes an appearance.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notes  
  
So, how do you like it? I know, Fluffy's a little OOC. Okay, he's waaay OOC. But this is an AU fic. I plan on expanding on Kagome's past in the next chapter and maybe even pulling Kaede in more. Or maybe I'll kill Kaede off. I'm not sure. She is pretty old, you know...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Twisted Misadventures of Higurashi Kagome  
  
An Inu Yasha story  
  
By Nami  
  
All IY characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome walked through the village with Kaho amidst stares and whispers. Sesshou Maru had been gone for nearly a week and Kagome's injuries were healing very rapidly. It's so strange that I miss him... Kagome thought absently. She let her gaze roam over the villagers.  
  
"Why are they all staring?" she whispered to her tall companion.  
  
"You're the last priestess, Kikyou-sama, reborn." Kaho said with a slightly proud smile. "They're trying to decide whether to love you or fear you." Kagome didn't say anything to that. She remembered that they had done that before, too. As long as there's no praying this time. She thought desperately.  
  
"Why is everyone standing around gawking? You look like fish out of water." Touji's voice cut across the fields sharply. "Get back to work, all of you. There's no need to stare at a woman." Kagome frowned a little at the contempt in Touji's voice and looked toward him, cocking her head slightly and stopping in her tracks. Kaho stopped beside her and watched the farmers as they went back to their tasks. The taller girl's face softened fondly as she watched the working villagers.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Touji demanded as he strode toward the duo on the raised road.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome said defensively.  
  
"Why are you walking through here causing a scene?" Touji demanded, glaring.  
  
"Oh, so now you decide where I walk and when? Nuh-uh, pal. I don't think so. I go where I want when I want to go." Kagome planted her fists on her hips and drew herself up to her full height. That proved to be not very tall, though, when Touji took a step toward her, glaring.  
  
"Kagome-sama," Kaho tugged on her arm, "let's go."  
  
"Kaho, stay out of this." Touji said to his younger sister.  
  
"Touji." Kaho snapped. "Kagome-sama is not only a respected priestess here, she is also our guest. I will not sit still for this rude behavior of yours any longer." Touji opened his mouth to respond, but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"You may hate Inu Yasha," she said thoughtfully, "but you are so much like him." Her smile was almost sad and almost tender. "I think he's proud of your family." With that, she took Kaho's arm and they walked away, leaving a stunned Touji on the street alone.  
  
"I have never seen my idiot brother speechless!" Kaho laughed as she and Kagome carried baskets of vegetables from Kaede's garden back to Kagome's hut. "He's always had such a big mouth."  
  
"He really is like Inu Yasha, then." Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"Kagome-sama," Kaho said, sobering slightly as they entered Kagome's house, "I've been meaning to ask you how you know Inu Yasha."  
  
"That's a very long story." Kagome sat down wearily. She was on the mend and would soon be back to 100%, but she was still weak and tired easily.  
  
"Tell me?" Kaho implored.  
  
"Alright. I'll make you a deal. You fix dinner and I'll tell you all about it." Kaho smiled and nodded eagerly.  
  
Well, Kagome began her story as dinner was served, like I said, it's a long story. This is actually the second time that I've been born as Higurashi Kagome. Last time, though, things were different.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kikyou didn't get a happy ending by any stretch of the imagination...  
  
"...and I guess that I caught the fever and died. I don't remember much about that time."  
  
It was nearly midnight as Kaho and Kagome's conversation ended. The tall girl sat silently for a long while.  
  
"So, if Inu Yasha and Kikyou didn't marry or have children... Then... Touji and I didn't exist?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Not to my knowledge. At least, not as Kikyou and Inu Yasha's heirs." Kagome yawned and attempted to stretch.  
  
"Oh, don't do that!" Kaho reprimanded. "You'll open your wounds again. Let me put more herbs on it, then I'll go home and let you sleep."  
  
"Isn't it a little late for you to go out?" Kagome asked as she removed the bandages.  
  
"No, it's fine. I don't want Touji to worry." Kaho finished rubbing the herbal paste on Kagome's sealed wound and wrapped fresh bandages around the girl's ribs. "There. Hopefully you won't need to bandage that left side for too much longer. We'll check it in the morning."  
  
"Thank you, Kaho-san. For everything you've done for me."  
  
"It's no problem, really." Kaho smiled and was starting to leave when they heard someone enter the hut.  
  
"Really, Touji," Kaho said lightly, "I was coming straight home..." Her voice petered off as she turned around.  
  
"Not Touji..." The voice was slightly hoarse, but Kagome recognized it instantly.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
Kaho's scream drowned out Kagome's whisper.  
  
"Shut up!" Inu Yasha shouted, flashing forward and clapping a hand over the girl's mouth. Kaho was near hysterical, though, and bit his hand before she thought.  
  
"Kaho-san!" Kagome cried, jumping to her feet. "Kaho-san, please be calm!" she rushed forward and tugged the girl away from Inu Yasha. Kaho focused on Kagome's face before passing out. Kagome stifled a giggle and lowered the tall archer onto her own bed.  
  
"Kikyou..." About that time, the villagers who had been drawn by Kaho's scream converged on the small house. Touji, of course, led the way.  
  
"Kaho!" he looked from his sister to Kagome to Inu Yasha. "What did you do to her, wench?" he growled, taking a step toward Kagome. The short girl didn't say anything but glared as she poured a little of her drinking water onto a bandage and proceeded to bathe the unconscious girl's face.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshou Maru's overpowering voice and presence cleared the path in front of him and he walked swiftly to the front of the crowd, fixing Touji with a look of disdain.  
  
"Sesshou Maru, you're back!" Kagome said, slightly surprised by the tall demon's appearance.  
  
"Answer my question, wench!" Touji exploded.  
  
"Oh for the love of--! I didn't do anything to Kaho-san!" Kagome shouted, finally fed up. Touji moved toward the small girl.  
  
"Hold." Sesshou Maru said warningly, fixing the headmaster with a level glare and laying his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Calm down, everyone!" the gathered villagers parted again as Kaede moved forward. Her eyes widened when she saw Inu Yasha, but she didn't say anything. "Touji, clear this place out and we'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Kaede--!"  
  
"Do as I tell you, Touji. It's the middle of the night. There are jobs that must be done at dawn and Kagome-sama is still injured." Touji looked at his sister one last time before clearing the small house.  
  
"Please excuse the disturbance, Kagome." Kaede said in apology.  
  
"That's alright, Kaede-sama." Kagome said with a smile. "I understand his concern." Her eyes saddened slightly as she thought of Souta.  
  
"Well, even so, Touji's actions were rash and uncalled for. Please rest now. We will return in the morning." With that, Kaede took her leave.  
  
"Well, brother, I see you finally dragged yourself out of exile." Sesshou Maru began snidely. Inu Yasha growled and took one step toward his older brother.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome said, stepping between the brothers. "Inu Yasha, Sesshou Maru, stop it. If you two are going to insist upon a fight, it can wait for morning. I'm tired and Kaho-san is asleep. Don't disturb us, okay?" Sesshou Maru blinked down at Kagome, then nodded and took a step back. Inu Yasha looked like he had been run over by a truck.  
  
"Kikyou." He said softly.  
  
"Tomorrow, Inu Yasha." Kagome said gently. "I'll explain it all tomorrow." Inu Yasha looked apprehensive, but nodded. "Alright." Kagome took a step back and smiled at the brothers. "Good night."  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
As Kagome's explanation to Inu Yasha and Sesshou Maru continues, forces that they are not prepared to deal with are gathering.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notes  
  
Well, Kaede's still alive. And she will be alive for a while. I guess everyone's a bit OOC in this fic, aren't they? Hm. I wonder why...  
  
Well! I hope you enjoyed this installment! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. Chapter 3

The Twisted Misadventures of Higurashi Kagome  
  
An Inu Yasha story by Nami  
  
All IY characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome emerged from the warm haze of sleep slowly. She was still halfway between dreaming and wakefulness when she felt eyes on her. She jerked awake, only to realize for the first time that she had fallen asleep against the wall and she was feeling very stiff.  
  
She stretched and looked around the room, taking note of all the people there. Kaho was kneeling beside the fire, stirring the coals. The girl looked up at Kagome and smiled weakly, her chocolate-amber eyes flitting nervously to the corners to either side of Kagome. The young priestess looked and found, to her mild shock, that Inu Yasha and Sesshou Maru had taken up position in opposite corners and they were both watching her like hawks.  
  
"Good morning, Kaho. Sesshou Maru, Inu Yasha." Kagome raised one hand to her throat; ascertaining that the Shikon no Tama still hung there, cool against her skin.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome-san." Kaho greeted. "Breakfast will be ready as soon as I get the fire going again."  
  
"That sounds fabulous. Thank you." Kagome pulled herself to her feet, placing one hand to her side. She winced slightly as she tried to stretch out her muscles. Inu Yasha and Sesshou Maru had both risen with her and they now moved towards her. Kagome waved them off, though.  
  
"I think, Kaho, that I'm going to need you to changed this poultice for me." Kagome said, smiling a little guiltily.  
  
"Of course, Kagome-san." The taller girl rose. "I have to go home to get what I'll need for breakfast, so I'll get the herbs and bandages, too." She bowed a little, glancing again from Inu Yasha to Sesshou Maru nervously before exiting the small hut.  
  
"Now then, boys, I'm going to take a quick swim before I get dressed. I'll see you two when I come back." She grabbed a plain blue and gray kimono and left the house.  
  
Kagome was not, however, the only one who had had the idea to go to the small lake near the village before breakfast. Touji was also there, up to his knees in water as he speared the fish that made their home in the blue waters.  
  
"Oh! Touji-san!" Kagome blinked in surprise at his presence. The young headmaster looked at her coldly and returned to his work without greeting her. Kagome sat down on the bank, waiting for Touji to finish before she took her swim.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Touji asked, not looking up from the water.  
  
"I wanted a bath before breakfast." Kagome said, looking up at the trees above her.  
  
"So what's stopping you?"  
  
"My sense of modesty." Kagome said flatly.  
  
"There's no one here who will care." Touji said, thrusting the spear into the water with one smooth motion. Kagome looked at him coldly.  
  
"I know you don't like me much, Touji." She said, rising to her feet. "But there is no need for you to insult me."  
  
"Why the sudden burst of modesty, anyway? You didn't seem to care that day in the forest."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I was still covered! It was just my arm! Look, forget it, okay? Just forget it." She walked over the edge of the water. "Kaho is alright. She was just a little shocked by Inu Yasha's appearance last night."  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Touji snorted. "What makes you think that that person was Inu Yasha?" Another spear thrust. "For all any of us know, Inu Yasha is dead."  
  
"I know Inu Yasha. I have known him in three separate lifetimes." Kagome said coolly. "That was him." Another fish was speared. "Anyhow, Kaho said that she would fix me breakfast and help me with my bandages again this morning."  
  
"Kaho is the niece of the village protectress, sister of the headmaster, and our best archer. She is not your slave." Kagome blinked, taken aback.  
  
"I never said she was."  
  
"You certainly act like it. Why don't you have one of your demon suitors do all that for you?" Kagome frowned as Touji gathered his equipment and made his way back to the village.  
  
"Touji-san--" Touji stopped, his back to Kagome. He didn't look at her as he spoke.  
  
"Do not presume to speak to me directly, woman. I have no evidence that you are who you say."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome jogged after Touji, grabbing his arm. "You can't talk to me that way!" Touji easily threw Kagome's grip off, shoving the short girl onto her back. Kagome gasped and felt her eyes water as the jolt ran through her abdomen. "Can you at least tell me why you hate me so much?" Touji didn't respond as he walked away silently.  
  
After soaking for, she thought, a relatively short time, Kagome stepped out of the water and crossed to where she had left her kimono on a nearby tree limb. She could tell that her right shoulder blade was bruised and there was an ugly cut over her right shoulder. She held the kimono closed with her left arm, letting it drape off her shoulder, as she examined the cut.  
  
It was nothing, really. It hardly hurt at all anymore. But it looked horrible.  
  
"Kagome!" she started and pulled the kimono up when she heard Sesshou Maru's voice. She pulled the kimono tighter around her and was fumbling with the obi when Sesshou Maru walked around her.  
  
"Sesshou Maru!" she greeted, smiling. She prayed silently that there might be some chance that he hadn't seen the cut, though she knew that that was impossible. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find you. Kaho finished breakfast. What happened to your shoulder?"  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Your left shoulder is bleeding. It's soaking through the kimono."  
  
Damn. Kagome finished tying off the obi and gathered her clothes and bandages. "It's nothing," she reassured him, "I cut myself on some rocks while I was swimming."  
  
"In order to get a cut there, you'd have to run headlong into the rocks, Kagome-chan. And there's a patch of material from your gi on those thorn bushes." He nodded to a clump of thorn bushes. Kagome saw that there was, indeed, a piece of rough cotton spotted with blood on the thorns. She nearly groaned aloud.  
  
"I tripped."  
  
"Backwards?" Sesshou Maru asked incredulously. "Why won't you tell me the truth, Kagome? Do you still not trust me?" Kagome winced at his wounded expression and sighed.  
  
"It's not that, Sessh. It's just..." she stopped and turned to him. "Do you promise you won't get angry? Do you swear it?" Sesshou Maru nodded. "Okay. When I got here, I met Touji. We talked for a while and ended up arguing. Sort of. Anyways, he pushed me and I fell." Sesshou Maru raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Let's go eat." Kagome said after a long pause.  
  
The cool halls of the underground fortress filled with mist. The man moved through the mists easily, a air of terror clinging to him like his black cloak. He stopped in his movements as a figure stepped out from behind one of the pillars lining the hall.  
  
"My Lord, the woman has arrived."  
  
"Send her in." The man continued his trek to the sliding door. It was a strange sight, the Japanese room in the midst of all the gothic structures.  
  
"Lord." the girl's voice was smooth. She was sitting near the dais, but she rose when he entered the room. Four torches dimly lighted the room.  
  
"The mission was successful?"  
  
"Yes, Lord."  
  
"Good. The priestess has reached the village. The demons are with her, and we move out at first light." The girl giggled.  
  
"This will be fun!" she said brightly. He smiled grimly and silently agreed.  
  
"Yes, Yura, this shall be enjoyable for all of us."  
  
Next Chapter: Kagome's much awaited explanation and a few new allies. =p  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notes  
  
So! Kagome's explanation wasn't in this chapter. Sorry! It'll be in the next, I swear!  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions. Don't worry, everything will be cleared up in the end. ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Here it is!! I believe that you all wanted some explanations? Here you go!! I shall certainly try to post more often, I promise.  
  
A couple of notes: I changed the "style" a little. Thoughts will now appear inside a set of double-slashes. (//) And italicized words will be in single-slashes. (/)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall of her new house. Kaho had fixed a wonderful breakfast and, though it was simple, it was more than enough.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kaho-san." Kagome smiled. "It was delicious." Sesshou Maru voiced his agreement and Inu Yasha nodded as Kaho picked up his dish.  
  
"Thank you all very much." Kaho blushed, pleased at the compliments.  
  
"Kagome!" Touji stormed into the house, followed by Kaede. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You called me by my name." She observed mildly. //So much like Inu Yasha.// She glanced at the half demon seated to her right. Touji grunted and sat down near Kaho. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Kagome-sama," Kaede sat beside her niece and nephew, "you promised us all a tale of how you came to be here."  
  
"Of course." Kagome smiled again and sat up.  
  
She proceeded to tell them in quick succession of her past adventures with the Shikon no Tama and Inu Yasha and how it had all worked out.  
  
"In the end, we only spent about two years searching. We had nearly completed the stone when the fever struck the village. Rin was the first to die, though she, Sango, and I all had it at the same time. The last I remember, Sango was alive. Miroku never left her side once through the whole thing. I suppose that I died. I don't really remember much of that time."  
  
"Then the Shikon no Tama..." Kaho trailed off.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is the source of this soul's problems, isn't it?" Kagome's smile turned rueful. "It has replayed its life so many times through me--or rather, through my soul. But I think that it wants the cycle to be put to rest." Quizzical gazes met her last comment. "Otherwise," she expanded, "Why would I be born as Higurashi Kagome for a second time?" Kaede nodded slowly.  
  
"That does seem an accurate interpretation. Perhaps the stone /feels/ that you can put it to rest. Perhaps it feels that you can succeed where my honoured sister could not."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but gasped instead. She reached up with one hand and clutched the stone at her throat.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Kaho moved forward, concerned.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshou Maru's voice was more anxious.  
  
"Wait." Inu Yasha put a hand out, halting his brother and Kaho in their movements. "It's nothing to be concerned over. She feels a presence."  
  
"Are you sure?" Touji asked nervously.  
  
"I saw it in Kikyou enough times." Inu Yasha said, not glancing at his heir. "What do you feel?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome gently. He knelt beside her, one hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"De-Demonic energy..." Kagome said softly. "Someone... Someone is gathering a large force of demons. It's nearby."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"It's nearby." Sesshou Maru glanced up at his brother. Inu Yasha returned the glance. They both knew what had to be done.  
  
"The warriors you told us about." Sesshou Maru moved to Kagome's side. "If we gather the girl and the monk..."  
  
"Yes. Yes, Sango and Miroku. And try to get Sango's village, if you can. Touji, you will have to do that. They don't trust demons." Kagome stood. "And if we can manage it, I would like to have Shippou and his family on our side as well."  
  
"The kit?"  
  
"Yes. His father had a powerful Fox Fire. I would like to have that power on our side this time." Kagome chewed her lip a little. "I don't know how to find Miroku, though..."  
  
"Leave that to me." Inu Yasha said, moving towards the door. "I'll find the monk. Touji, you see to the fortress village. Sesshou Maru, see if you can't find the kitsune clan. The rest of you, prepare the village as best you can." Inu Yasha easily stepped back into his roll as village headmaster.  
  
"Hold it--!" Touji's protest was cut off by Kaede.  
  
"Touji-san, Inu Yasha, Sesshou Maru, and Kagome-sama know best how to prepare for this. Let them do it." Touji grudgingly held his silence as his sister led him out of the house. Inu Yasha followed soon after.  
  
"Kagome-sama," Kaede said softly, "I think you should work with Kaho-san and I at honing your skills while we wait." Kagome nodded readily.  
  
"Yes, definitely. Thank you, Kaede-san." Kaede bowed and left, leaving Sesshou Maru and Kagome alone.  
  
"It's too soon." Kagome said softly, shaking her head. "This is all happening too soon. There's no way we can be prepared for an all-out demon attack." //Especially not if /he's/ leading it...// she added silently. Sesshou Maru stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kagome.  
  
"I can't honestly tell you that everything will work out." he said softly. Kagome, eyes wide, stood tensely in his embrace for a moment before letting the tension bleed away. "But I can promise you that, in the end, it shall be you who shall decide all our fates." With that, he left.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Touji had order all projects to cease so that a wall could be erected around the village before he had departed. The work was progressing nicely and Kaho was confident that a strong wall would be finished within the fortnight.  
  
//It's been nearly two weeks, and not a sign of any of them.// Kagome sat on her futon late one night, worrying about everyone. //Sessh, Inu Yasha, Touji-san... Please be safe.// She turned her eyes to the stack of clothing in the corner. She and Kaho had taken to wearing the arm guards and chest plates of the guards at the village, and the taller girl now carried a sword in addition to her bow and quiver. Kagome had tried the sword and found that she didn't like it at all. The thought of standing that close to a person and /watching/ them die made her heartsick.  
  
"I wish they would hurry up..." she whispered to herself. //Is this what it feels like to be a mother, worrying about her children?// "A... mother? Ah!" she surged forward, palms slamming into the futon. "Mama! Grandpa! Souta! I completely forgot!!" She pushed herself to her feet, intent on going back to Tokyo.  
  
//"Wait."// An oddly familiar voice stilled Kagome. //"If you leave now, what will become of these people? Of this village? Will you abandon them? And what of your family? Do you think that /he/ doesn't have the power to follow you if you go back through The Well?"//  
  
//But...// "But...!" Kagome finally recognized the voice. "Kikyou... I have to go. They'll be so worried..."  
  
//"No!"// Kagome started at the ferocity in the voice. //"All of your problems last time were because you went back there so persistently. You have made a commitment to these people. You swore to help them. You cannot leave until you have done so!"// There was a moment of silence. //"And besides, I have entrusted you, not only with the village and my younger sister, but with my children and my husband. You must protect them in the way I could not."// Kagome sat down on her futon again, examining her hands in her lap.  
  
//I understand.// "Kikyou?" she whispered. "Are you still there?"  
  
//"Yes."//  
  
"Thank you. For trusting me." Kagome smiled and /felt/ Kikyou smile as well.  
  
//"You are still so much a child..."// Kagome laid on the futon, closing her eyes and welcoming sleep finally. //"Will you be able to succeed in this?"// Kikyou's final comment went unheard by the girl on the bed, now fast asleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Kaho rushed into the house the next morning, nearly frantic. Kagome was just waking and she looked up at the girl, blinking. "Kagome-sama, Touji is back!"  
  
Kagome followed Kaho at a fast pace, not caring that she still only wore her sleeping yukatta.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Kaede stood in the pre-dawn, lantern in her hand. Touji stood beside her and a group was gathered in front of them. Kagome accepted the lamp from Kaede and examined the group.  
  
Sango, she noted in relief, was there. As were her father and brother. Kagome smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you all so much for coming here. I don't know how much of the situation Touji-san explained, but we are preparing for a full-scale demon attack any day."  
  
"Pardon my rudeness, madam," Sango's father stepped forward, "But how did you predict this attack?" Kagome put her free hand to the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you." She smiled again. "But for now, I'm sure that you are all weary from travel. I'll show you to where you will all be staying."  
  
Kaede, Kaho, and Kagome had prepared a house near the newly constructed wall for the fighters to stay in. Looking at the group now, though, Kagome wondered if it would be large enough.  
  
"Here it is." Kagome said, leading the way into the house. "I hope that there will be enough room for all your fighters."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine. This is better than some of us get at lords' manors." Sango's father stood in the door beside Kagome as the rest of his troupe made themselves at home.  
  
"Kaho-san, Kaede-san, and I will fix your breakfast. Perhaps you would all like to sleep for a couple of hours first?"  
  
"We thank you, Kagome-sama." The tall man bowed formally.  
  
"Could I help?" Sango stepped forward. Kagome noted that she wore her customary kimono and Kirara was already sleeping peacefully, curled in a small ball on Sango's futon.  
  
"Uhm... Sure!" she smiled warmly. "I'll come get you when we start. Right now, though, I'm sure that you're tired. Rest for a while." Sango smiled in return and bowed.  
  
Kagome stepped outside and looked at the rosy horizon, wishing for Sesshou Maru and Inu Yasha's return.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter: Sesshou Maru and Inu Yasha return with good news, bad news, and a few unexpected visitors.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notes  
  
Waah! Here it is! **runs around frantically** So much to do!! This chapter was put together so fast! I started it at midnight last night and now it's 3:30 PM. Eek! I hope that the quality isn't horrible...  
  
The next chapter is where a bit of the action start, kay? Stay tuned! 


	5. Chapter 5

++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome, Kaho, and Sango served up breakfast that morning to a troop of hungry demon exterminators and villagers.  
  
"Kagome-sama," Sango said softly, "is everything okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Kagome smiled as she and Sango sat down with their own breakfasts.  
  
"You're worried about Inu Yasha and Sesshou Maru, huh?" Kaho sat beside Kagome.  
  
"Uhm… Yeah." Sango frowned, confused.  
  
"Who are they? Your suitors, Kagome-sama?" Kagome blushed slightly and opened her mouth to respond, but Kaho cut her off.  
  
"Sesshou Maru is. Inu Yasha is… different." Kaho finished with a smile that said what she really thought. Kagome's face was a brilliant shade of red as she concentrated on her breakfast, trying to block out what the other girls were saying. They continued chatting and giggling in a way Kagome hadn't thought possible for Sango.  
  
"So!" She cut in suddenly, sitting up abruptly and smiling. Kaho and Sango paused and blinked at her. Only then did Kagome realize she didn't have a new subject in mind. "So, uhm… How 'bout them Lions?" she laughed weakly at her own joke.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Sango began. She was cut off, though, by a cry from the gates. Kagome sighed in relief and rose to answer it, Kaho following close behind.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" the excited guard ran to meet her. "Kaho-sama! They've returned! Sesshou Maru-sama and his brother have returned!" Kagome broke out in a wide grin and ran to the gates to meet the demon brothers.  
  
They were just entering the gates, looking exhausted. Kagome waved to them and called out a greeting. Sesshou Maru managed a smile and semi- enthusiastic greeting, while Inu Yasha grunted, barely acknowledging her presence.  
  
"Honestly, you two!" Kagome huffed, small smile still in place. "What on Earth could have happened to make you both… so…" she trailed off as the answers—the /six/ answers—entered the gates. Kagome did a quick head count.  
  
Miroku… //Good.// The kitsune family… //Better.// And two retainers. //Uh- oh.//Jaken and Myouga came in, squabbling and bickering as always. Kagome barely stifled a groan and moved her attention to the other guests. She was just introducing Miroku to Sango and Kaho when the bickering between the retainers became a full-fledged brawl. Of course, since Myouga /was/ a flea, it mainly consisted of Myouga jumping onto and off of Jaken's head, taunting, and Jaken slamming his own staff into his body and cursing at his failed attempts to squash his contemporary.  
  
"Would you two kindly /SHUT UP/?!" Kagome shot them a look that could have frozen boiling water. They promptly complied, shrinking back slightly. Kagome smiled suddenly and returned to her introductions, almost missing the proud-but-slightly-stunned looked she was getting from Sesshou Maru and the stunned blink from Inu Yasha.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Lord," the voice was smooth, with only a hint of whining, "I'm bored."  
  
"Well, Yura," he answered patiently, "You might… make yourself useful." Yura gazed at him, curious. He sighed. Apparently he would have to give her detailed instructions to get her to leave his side. "Have you inspected the armory?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Checked on the troops?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Checked on the /opponent/?"  
  
"Don—wait. No." she laughed sheepishly. "I think I'll go do that now…" and she was gone.  
  
He sighed again and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was too /Human/ a response. Perhaps his body was still unaccustomed to the change. He certainly caught himself, on more than one occasion, having /other/… Human… reactions to a few in his ranks. He shook his head, clearing his mind as he attempted to complete the spell. //A little more… Just a touch… further. There!//  
  
He looked up into the viewer opened on the screen in front of him. Everything looked alien to him. There was a shrine. He recognized that much, anyway. And a tree. //That tree…// he smirked, satisfied. //So this is where that girl comes from? Interesting…//  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Aaagh!" Kagome let out the little shout as she stretched. It had been a /long/ day.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshou Maru sounded a little tired himself, "You should sleep." The demon sat in the corner he seemed to have claimed as his own.  
  
"I know…" she crossed to her futon and sat down gratefully. "Ugh. I'm soooore!"  
  
"Small wonder." Sesshou Maru moved easily to kneel behind her. He began kneading her shoulders, easing the knots out gently.  
  
"Ahhh… that feels too good, Sessh." Kagome smiled gratefully, eyes closed. "Sesshou Maru," she turned, frowning slightly, "Do you think we're ready? I can feel that /something/ is going to happen soon. But I don't know if we're really ready." Sesshou Maru didn't respond for a long time. When he did, it was only to tell her to sleep well before he moved back to his corner.  
  
Kagome frowned lightly at the not-quite-answer to her question, but she didn't argue with his suggestion. Instead, she lay down, asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Yura!" The young ogress sat bolt upright, blinking groggily. Her short dark hair looked terribly unkempt and her short sleeping yukatta was in a horrid state of disarray, but she clambered quickly to her feet at her lord's call.  
  
"My Lord!" she gasped as she opened the door to her chambers. "Wha—What's the matter?" He took in her appearance in a glance before he strode into the room, glancing around. Yura tucked and tugged at her yukatta and smoothed her hair down as she moved forward. "May I get you anything?"  
  
"No." The young Lord spun abruptly, fixing his subordinate with a smug smirk. "There's been a change in plans…"  
  
"A well." Yura repeated as the Lord finished explaining the plan. "We are going to pass by the village entirely and attack a /well/ in the forest."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"My Lord," Yura fidgeted, "You know that I would /never/ oppose you." He nodded smugly. "And you know that I will follow you to the end of the earth," another nod, "but may I ask? Why a well?"  
  
"No, Yura, you may /not/ ask." He was smiling, but the warning was all too clear to the ogress. "You may wait for morning and find out when we arrive." Yura blinked several times and bowed her head.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." She said softly. Then, without another word, he was gone. Yura secured her door and looked to the skulls lining the shelves around her chambers. "Well, Darlings," she drawled, smiling, "Looks like we finally get our fun."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter: The battle begins.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notes:  
  
Eek! It's up! *whining ensues*  
  
Anyhow! Next time—I swear!—there will be action! So. Good news: Miroku, the Exterminators, and the Kitsune are all there. Bad news: so are the "retainers". Hehehe… Should I bring Rin into the story somehow? Hm… I wonder… 


	6. Chapter 6

++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 6 ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome slumped against the wall, hand pressed to the cut on her right thigh. Her eyes slid closed and she swallowed, trying in vain to wet her dry throat. Sango was slumped, unconscious, beside her.  
  
//Gods,// she thought, exhausted, //How many? How many died?// She lifted her head painfully and opened her eyes. There, near the gates of the village, were the piles of the dead. Kaho was bustling around, moving from one hut to the next, treating the injured in spite of her own wounded arm. Touji leaned heavily against his spear, making a count of all the wounded and dead. He shook his head weakly and moved over to where she and Sango were slumped.  
  
"How many?" Kagome rasped.  
  
"I don't know. Too many." Touji sat beside Sango with a heavy sigh. "If they come back, we won't be able to defend." Kagome sighed, defeated, and let her head droop again. Unbidden, the images of the day's battle rose in her mind's eye.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was still dark when the first wave had struck. The village was caught unawares, and two or three homes had been destroyed before they could mount a counter attack.  
  
The second wave had been worse, but the third was the worst. Kagome had been in the thick of the battle, Sesshou Maru at her side. She had lost sight of the others soon after the start of the second wave. She saw Miroku and Sango fighting near the gates. Sango was on her knees, an arrow in her left thigh just before the third wave hit.  
  
It had surprised her, however, that the attacks didn't last very long at all. They were more ferocious and violent than anything Kagome could remember during her time with Inu Yasha.  
  
//Almost as if they were looking for something else. Like they were after. something else.// Kagome blinked at the thought. //Some.thing...? Someplace.?// She pushed herself weakly to her feet and moved towards where she saw Sesshou Maru and Inu Yasha enter her small house.  
  
The building was a veritable pincushion of arrows and spears and one corner was charred. Kagome could only be grateful that it was still standing, however. She limped through the doorway and looked longingly at her bed. //Later.// She told herself firmly. Her eyes scanned the near-darkness until she saw two clumps of silver, one in each corner.  
  
"Sesshou Maru?" she called. The one to the left stirred briefly and she heard a mumbled answer. "Inu Yasha, are you there, too?"  
  
".yeah." She frowned. Both of them sounded so exhausted.  
  
"I need to talk to you both." She sat down beside the fire pit and began stirring the cold ashes with the stick there. Inu Yasha and Sesshou Maru moved reluctantly from their respective corners into the semi-light afforded by the open door.  
  
Kagome winced when she saw them. Inu Yasha had a large cut on the side of his face and several burn marks on his kimono. His silver hair was matted with browning blood and dirt. Kagome wondered if he had a head injury. Sesshou Maru was limping horribly and Kagome could see the dark stained over his right thigh. His kimono was torn in several places and his right hand was stained in blood. //His or someone else's.?// Kagome didn't dwell on the injuries of the two demons, however, as she knew that they would heal in time.  
  
"Did you notice something odd about the attacks?" Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Other than the fact that we fought off three swarms of demons in the heights of bloodlust?" Kagome /looked/ at him and he shut up.  
  
"I mean," she continued, "That it was almost as if the village wasn't their target. As if it were something else."  
  
"In the forest, you mean?" Sesshou Maru nodded. "Yes, I saw that they seemed quite interested in getting /past/ the village." Inu Yasha was nodding. Apparently, he had noticed it as well.  
  
"But what.?"  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Kagome turned to see Kaho and a heavily limping Sango at the door.  
  
"Kaho! Sango! Come in. Sit down, both of you. You must be exhausted."  
  
"We're all exhausted, Lady." Sango muttered. "Including yourself, I should think."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome looked back at her futon. "I think I'm going to rest for a while."  
  
"Everyone in the village is resting for the rest of the day." Kaho said, starting the fire. "Touji says that we'll start cleaning up tomorrow. Dawn." Kagome nodded vaguely and made her way to the waiting futon.  
  
Sesshou Maru and Inu Yasha both returned to their respective corners. Soon all three were asleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
//"Kagome."//  
  
She looked around, confused. A heavy mist surrounded her, amplifying the voice somehow. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned, shocked by who she saw there.  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
The priestess stood beside her, expression calm. Her eyes, however, were filled with urgent warning. She turned and pointed.  
  
The mist parted at the wave of her arm. Kagome looked forward and started. There, in front of her, stood The Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"I don't understand. What.?" Kikyou motioned for her to be quiet, and she went back to watching the well. "No!" A dark shadow fell over the well just before it caught fire.  
  
And Kagome jerked awake. "The well." She whispered, eyes wide. "Mama, Shouta, Grandpa."  
  
"Kagome-chan.?" Sesshou Maru's groggy voice floated through the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I had a dream." Kagome said softly.  
  
"What kind of dream?" Inu Yasha was now awake as well.  
  
"Uhm. Kikyou took me out into the forest. To Bone Eater's Well. I think that's where the demons that attacked us went. We need to follow them. Now. As soon as possible." her voice trailed off and she blinked several times as Sesshou Maru relit the fire.  
  
"I'll go get Touji." Inu Yasha rose from his spot in the corner and moved for the door.  
  
"Get Kaho and Sango and the others, too. We need everyone."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They were gathered in Kagome's hut until dawn before they finally decided to go to the well. Some-namely Touji and Sango-were hesitant to go simply because of Kagome's dream. The rest had either had experience with the predilection dreams of a priestess-Miroku, Sesshou Maru, Inu Yasha, and Kaede-or faith in Kagome herself-the kitsunes and Kaho.  
  
As the sun rose, Kagome stood with Inu Yasha, Sesshou Maru, and Touji at the gates of the newly repaired fortress.  
  
"Are any of them worth bringing?" Sesshou Maru asked, jerking his head toward the village behind them.  
  
"Not unless you think we need cannon fodder." Kagome intoned wryly. "I say we take ourselves and that's all. I don't know how many of /us/ I can take through the well, if it comes to that."  
  
"Right then," Inu Yasha put his hand over the hilt of his blade, "Let's go."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter: Through the Well.?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++ Notes:  
  
Well! There it is. Now that school's out, (I graduated! WOOT!!) I hope that I'll be able to update more regularly. Keep reading/reviewing! Chapter 7 will be out. well, who knows, honestly? Hm. does anyone ever read the AN, anyway.? 


End file.
